<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The king and three kids by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755927">The king and three kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy AU, I wrote this at 1am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumbo looked down, and what he saw terrified him. Below him was a country, burning up in violet flames. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. He watched as the country fell to pieces. He turned away from the scene. He just couldn’t look at the destruction anymore. He walked down the steps of the grand stairway and into the scorched throne room.<br/>“I better go look for survivors,” Mumbo said aloud, knowing full well no one was in the castle.</p><p>He was a ruler of a fallen kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft Kingdom au! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prologue  A King</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo looked down, and what he saw terrified him. Below him was a country, burning up in violet flames. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. He watched as the country fell to pieces. He turned away from the scene. He just couldn’t look at the destruction anymore. He walked down the steps of the grand stairway and into the scorched throne room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better go look for survivors,” Mumbo said aloud, knowing full well no one was in the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a ruler of a fallen kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(a few days earlier)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian! Get back here!” Mumbo yelled, trying to catch his adopted son, as Grian ran away with his mustache again. The 16-year-old ran down the halls of the palace with the fake mustache that Mumbo always wore. Suddenly he stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Scar! Why didja do that!?” Grian complained, as he was suddenly stopped by a wall of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Grian, maybe Dad needs his mustache.” The 17-year-old wizard said as he swiftly plucked the mustache out of his brother’s hand and gave it back to his Dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Scar. Grian, maybe you should go out to fly on your wings.” Mumbo suggested, as Grian spread his wings in the cramped hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugg, what’s happening?” A very tired Bdubs said, as he came out of his room. The 17-year-old twin with Scar, he was the heir to the throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother, Grian, was running up and down the halls.” a formal voice said, as a cyborg appeared from the depths of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iskall!” Grian yelled, and went to hug the cyborg. The cyborg expected this, and bent down to hug the exited teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian,” Mumbo scolded gently, “you should call him Advisor, or Mr. 85”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tis fine, Your Highness”. Iskall said, as he rose from the hug. “But your father is right about one thing, Grian. How about we go outside, so you can spread your wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grian nodded happily, and Iskall took him by his hand, and led him outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>======</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Jellie, but it is almost done! I hope it will be ok, the flames are unusually purple.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first and second prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bdubs and Scar were huddled in the winter cold, hoping someone would help them for at least the winter, but they both knew that was unrealistic. No one ever cared about two 7-year-old kids on the side of the road. Until they saw a carriage. The both looked in awe at the horses, and knew they would never get to ride in the grand way some did. That was when a man, a man with a crown no less, stepped out, and looked at them. They stood up prepared to run, but the man stopped them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok, you have nothing to fear. What are your names?” The man asked, careful to not scare the 2 kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bdubs spoke up quietly. “I’m BdoubleO100.” He pointed to his brother. “And this is Goodtimeswithscar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man thought for a second, then said, “You two look cold. Why don’t you come with me to my house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys eagerly agreed, going inside the carriage. Little did they know that in a few hours, they would be princes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The third prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” False, the head of the royal guard, said, startling the king, who snapped up from the book he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, False?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a young boy by the side of the royal road. He was cold and begged me to take him somewhere safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he? Can I see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grian!” False called. The massive doors to the throne room opened to reveal a small boy with wings on his back. He looked nervous about facing a king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, this is Grian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumbo got down from his throne. He walked toward the boy, who was now shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Grian,” Mumbo said, as gently as he could toward the small boy. “How would you like to be a prince?” The boy eagerly nodded, and Mumbo got a third son. Grian would be a prince.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scar and his brothers were excited. It was their Dad’s birthday, and Scar had prepared something interesting for them to show their Dad, something all of them had worked hard on. They gathered around the small table in Grian’s room, as it was the biggest because of Grian’s wings. They placed the things they had worked so hard on in the middle of the table. Bdubs put his down first. It was a castle, sculpted from a piece of redstone, the ore being hard to find, so even a tiny block was worth millions. Grian put his gift down next. It was a small model of an old tower, surrounded by modern supports, as it was just like the ruins nearby the country. Scar didn’t put anything down. Instead, he pulled out a piece of crystal that had a magic pulsing through. They quickly grabbed their things and rushed down the hallway. In a few minutes, their Dad would open their presents. Little did they know, that these gifts, would bring down the country.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Magic gone wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mumbo was about to call the boys when he saw them running down the hall. Well, Grian was flying, but somehow Scar and Bdubs were keeping up. Grian flew into the room, almost crashed into the table, and landed. Scar and Bdubs were close behind, and Mumbo saw that each of his boys was holding a present. They all at once put their gifts on the massive pile in the room, at the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Grian said, “we made presents for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scar put magic into all of them too!” Bdubs continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scar nodded in agreement. Mumbo rose from the temporary throne made for him and grabbed his boy’s presents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see why I shouldn’t open them first.” Mumbo said as he started to open the one from Grian. Inside the package was a small replica of the ruins near the border of the country. It even had the support towers that the government had made to keep the building upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Grian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do! Grian, this is awesome!” Mumbo said as Grian beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, he decided to open Bdubs’s gift. The gift was a small model castle carved from redstone, one of the kingdom’s rarest stones. He looked at his son, Bdubs and Mumbo have a unique language, so all Mumbo had to do was look at his son, and he knew Bdubs understood. Lastly, he opened Scar’s present, a small sky blue magic crystal. He knew how taxing it was for Scar to make them, requiring a piece of redstone for each one. But, as he held it closer to get a good look at it turned blood red. Looking up at Scar, he saw that his son was as confused as he was. This was not good. Not good at all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Possession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scar! What’s happening!?” Mumbo asked.<br/>“Dad, I have no idea. You need to put it down right now, though.” Scar replied, surprisingly calm.<br/>“Scar? Are you ok?” Grian asked, concerned.<br/>Scar, whose eyes were now red, started to laugh… then fell to the ground. Scar slowly sat up, dazed. He then realized what was happening.<br/>“Dad!” Scar yelled, “Hels is back.”<br/>Before Mumbo could reply, the crystal flew out the window and exploded in a cloud of purple flames. After that happened, the fire started to spread, but not in or on the castle. The whole family started to run. The only things taken were the other presents from Grian and Bdubs. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Mumbo couldn’t comprehend what had happened in the last few hours. He watched as the country fell to pieces. He turned away from the scene. He just couldn’t look at the destruction anymore. He walked down the steps of the grand stairway and into the scorched throne room. <br/>“I better go look for survivors,” Mumbo said aloud, knowing full well no one was in the castle.<br/>The kingdom had fallen, and only his family and a few other friends of the royals were alive in the capitol. He went out to look for survivors.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Hels, this was not a good idea; I’m leaving.”<br/>“Why, Ex? It went perfectly!”<br/>“It was a lose-lose situation for everyone. We got nothing; the country is in shambles. I’m gonna go help fix the mess we made, even if you don’t come.”<br/>“You have just made yourself a dangerous enemy, Ex. You will be sorry you ever left, and you will beg for mercy at my feet.”<br/>“I am well aware of that, Hels. Goodbye.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! this is gonna have multiple books, and I thought "wait what if i leave everyone on a cliffhanger?" and I thought yeah lets do that... lol anyway so you should see another book come out soonish.  thank you for reading and have a nice day/ night / whatever time it is right now where you live.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>